


Il mio raggio di sole

by LoveTheWhiteAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheWhiteAngel/pseuds/LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E poi c'è quello spiraglio di luce che riesce a squarciare le tenebre più oscure, quella persona che attraverso semplici parole o gesta rende luminose anche le giornate più monotone, quell'uragano dai capelli biondi che porta allegria e calore nella tua triste e fredda vita.<br/>Questo era, è e sarà per sempre, Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mio raggio di sole

-“Moltiplicando e dividendo ambo i membri per uno stesso numero, diverso da 0, il risultato non cambia.”-   
  
Annoiato.   
L’aggettivo più consono per descrivere il mio stato d’animo.   
Semplicemente… annoiato.   
Il mio compagno di classe, inizialmente ignaro di ciò che stava per succedergli, cercava di dimostrare alla professoressa, o meglio, colei che tutto sa e nulla insegna, di non aver trascorso il pomeriggio precedente davanti al computer a cazzeggiare su facebook, bensì, di essersi impegnato nello studio.   
Dal mio banco, posto nell'angolo più sperduto e abbandonato dell’aula, ho la visuale completa della stanza, dei miei presunti amici e della lavagna, ma poco importa.   
Molte persone mi ritengono asociale e “apparentemente” depresso ventiquattro ore al giorno e, in momenti come questo, non ho nulla da contraddire.   
Credo che il mio umore sia direttamente collegato al tempo.   
Oggi, per esempio, il sole è coperto da uno strato di nebbia che rende l’atmosfera chiusa e grigia, mentre piccole gocce cadono dal cielo per poi finire a terra, concludendo il loro ciclo.   
Dalla finestra vedo macchine che sfrecciano sull'asfalto bagnato con i tergicristalli che si muovono prima a destra poi a sinistra, persone che camminano sotto ombrelli neri, grigi e marroni, impegnati nella solita routine ed infine, bambini che si divertono saltando nelle pozzanghere di acqua piovana, provocando la furia dei genitori.   
Il mondo non mi è apparso mai più noioso.   
Il flusso dei miei pensieri viene interrotto dal suono della campanella e, in pochi secondi, rimango l’unico ancora in classe, persino l’insegnante se l’è data a gambe, cosa che dimostra la sua grande voglia di farci apprendere la sua materia.   
Con fare flaccido, mi alzò, mi metto lo zaino in spalla e mi cammino verso la porta, quando un uragano dai capelli biondo splendente mi travolge.   
Non faccio in tempo a spostarmi e cadiamo rovinosamente a terra, l’uno sull'altro.   
I suoi occhi catturano i miei come calamite e mi infondono una strana sensazione, simile a calore.   
  
-“Scusa Sas’ke, ti sei fatto male?”-   
  
Naruto, così si chiama l’uragano, si alza e un brivido di freddo mi fa tremare, ma subito finisce quando la sua mano afferra la mia per aiutarmi a tornare in piedi.   
  
-“No, tutto ok.”-   
  
Non riesco a dire niente di più coerente, troppo distratto dal suo sguardo.   
Sotto i miei occhi, si avvicina al suo banco, posto nella parte opposta del mio, prende il suo appariscente ombrello arancione e ritorna a fissarmi.   
Solo allora mi accorgo di aver seguito ogni suo movimento e quasi me ne vergogno, avendo l’impressione che persino lui se ne sia accorto.   
  
-“Facciamo la strada insieme?”-   
  
Lo ringrazio mentalmente per non aver fatto domande sull'accaduto e lo strano desiderio di stargli accanto si accende in me.   
  
-“Come vuoi.”-   
  
A volte mi chiedo come io faccia a nascondere le mie emozioni, ma notando il suo sorriso allargarsi alla mia risposta, l’idea che Naruto sia in grado di vedere oltre la mia maschera di indifferenza si fa strada in me.   
Ci dirigiamo verso l’uscita dell’edificio scolastico ma, poco prima di attraversare la porta, vengo travolto da un fiume di emozioni che non avrei mai pensato potessi provare per una semplice domanda.   
  
-“Sas’ke, ti va di uscire con me, sabato sera?”-   
  
I raggi del sole mi colpiscono, portandomi a socchiudere gli occhi, una leggera brezza mi scompiglia i capelli ribelli e una massa d’aria calma mi invade, dandomi una dolce sensazione di sollievo.   
E’ questo l’effetto di Naruto?   
Possibile che sia in grado di portare il bel tempo nella mia vita?   
  
-"Sabato sera? Perché no.”-   
  
Io credo di sì.


End file.
